King's Jealousy
by FragileBlueButterflies
Summary: Golden hues gazed up blankly towards the ceiling, and soon they flickered closed. "...What an annoying brat."
1. Chapter 1

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 1

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

* * *

The whole clan knew in no time the petite eight year old, doll-like girl would soon grow up to become a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that will surely get attention from the many males, and even females around her. With her pale alabaster skin, rose-colored hues, and her sea of long white hair, Anna would most definitely make some good friends in her lifetime.

Maybe even a _boyfriend_.

Anna, a small, mute girl who would rarely speak anything but would give a few more words than usual to her closest clansmen Kusanagi Izumo, Tatara Totsuka, and her one and only Red King, Suoh Mikoto.

Surely she will get attention, and she will be approached. But there is just one question that the Red clansmen asks themselves.

_Is Anna-chan really the type to even want to have a boyfriend?_

They would never know from the silent eight year old girl, placed into a facility that explained her powers were special. The silent girl who was told she was not normal. The silent girl who lost her parents. The silent girl who shut her heart out from the world. The silent girl who is the niece of Honami-sensei, the former high school teacher of King, and fellow two clansmembers Izumo, and Totsuka.

The silent girl who "connected" with the Red King just from one look through a marble.

Anna who already became Suoh's clansmen at the age of eight, looks to him as if he was some sort of treasure. Deep inside of his heart, behind his hard, cold demeanor, she could feel it. Whenever next to him, he warms her up.

She could feel the red.

She could feel the heat.

She could feel his never ending passion.

In the monochromatic world in which Anna lives in, he shone so brightly with the familiar red she was so mesmerized with. Mikoto's red light, always surrounding the King, made Anna crease the image of him into her mind.

_Mikoto's red is the most beautiful red._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anna didn't stop growing at the age of eight, she eventually continued to grow taller, her body even forming differently. Though Anna was still silent as she continued to grow older, her growing never ceased. Even as she finally became apart of a new high school at the age of fifteen, Anna continued to grow up into the beautiful woman the Red clan knew would eventually reach them.

But not only did her appearance change... she did.

_"Anna, I think you're a little too old to still be sleeping along with me. How about you just take this room?" Mikoto questioned, his face expressionless. He didn't even bother looking at her, as he knew he didn't need to._

_Anna was silent momentarily, her white bangs covering her pale face like a shield before her rose-colored hues peered at him once again. The light blush that dusted over her ashen, icy cheeks, was gone, "Alright."_

Anna after her first week of high school, was rarely seen out of her bedroom. Some of the clansmembers would go up, and knock onto the door that she was encased inside of, but never retrieved an answer. She would eat dinner before softly whispering a thank you to Izumo, and making her way back up to her room. She rarely ate dinner though, and breakfast and lunch were served at her school.

The words soon got around from the clan to Mikoto that Anna seemed to be ignoring everyone on purpose, that they knew something was bothering her.

And Mikoto with the face that clearly explained he didn't really care, made its way up the stairs to knock on Anna's door.

"Anna, open up."

No answer.

Mikoto let out a groan before resorting to opening up the door. His hand reached for the knob, and he began to turn it slowly before opening the door and walking in to Anna sleeping.

Anna laid only in a white nightgown on her red colored bed, the fan above her turning slowly. The room felt hot, and Mikoto noticed, but didn't bother as Anna once before explained she liked it that way. He stepped even closer to the bed, peering down at her with golden orbs of eyes, his head then tilted as he watched her stomach heave up and down lightly. He stood for a few moments, before blinking, and looking up towards the little string that bobbed as the fan went around and around. His arm reached up to touch the string, and he only froze as he felt something tug onto the bottom of his jacket. Looking down at Anna who rubbed her eye with one hand, blinked a couple of times, before gazing up towards him. Her sea of white hair sprawled over her shoulders, and her soft crimson eyes softly looked into his.

"What're you doing?" She questioned with a soft, sleepy whisper.

Mikoto didn't answer her for a second, but when it did he let out another groan, "You left your light on, stop doing that."

Anna was silent, and only nodded her head as a sign of acknowledgement before letting go of his coat and grabbing the red blankets at the end of the bed. She pulled it over her body, and then softly twisted her body the other way.

Mikoto with his hand kept on the string, pulled it down, and the light turned off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Questions arose.

Was being around them all the time tiring her out? Is school becoming hard? Does homework have that much of a bad impact? Is her grades crashing? Has she made some friends? Was she embarrassed to be around them? Was she finally cracking out of her shell? Did she like being alone all of the time?

Why was she even ignoring King?

The questions became more, and more exaggerating than the truth really seemed to be, and the Red Clan had no clue as to what was really wrong with her. And all they suspected was on the more side of puberty.

_"Anna-chan... has a boyfriend!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rikio Kamamoto's mouth twitched open to release those words, and for a second the HOMRA's bar was completely silent.

"What do ya' mean Anna-chan has a boyfriend?" Yata Misaki slapped his fellow clansmen on the shoulder, rolling his eyes once Kamamoto's mouth opened to release the very familiar quote, "Yata-saaan!"

"A boyfriend, eh?" Izumo questioned, with a slight snicker before peering towards Mikoto who sat on the red couch. His arms crossed, his head slightly down, and his eyes closed.

"Look!" Kamamoto pointed out through the open door of the HOMRA bar.

Yata first, then Kamamoto, Izumo, and the rest of the clan surrounded the door, Mikoto excluded from the big news, continued to silently stayed glued to his seat on the red couch.

Anna stood on the end of the sidewalk, her grasp on her school books became tighter. The boy she was with had average long brown hair, dark grey eyes and was seem to be laughing. Soon a small smile graced across Anna's face, and she then pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as the wind pulled it to the side.

Soon the atmosphere became quite awkward, and Yata soon noticed a familiar presense behind him. Turning his slightly, his eyes widened at the sight of Mikoto, hands in his pockets staring out of the door with everyone else.

_When did he even get up? _

The boy lifted a hand and grasped the piece of hair that the wind seemed to like, and placed it towards his lips before pressing against it. Anna's cheeks lit up, and she averted her eyes, before the boy's hands soon found her chin and tilted it upwards to place a kiss against her chin.

The eyes of the HOMRA clan widened their selves, once against excluded from Mikoto who just stared outside of the door watching Anna. Her body was stiff, and the boy's hand still held her chin in between his index finger and thumb. But this time he centered her face, before taking a look into her eyes, and that was when Mikoto made no sound of movement as he turned around.

Izumo turned his head to watch Mikoto walk towards the stairs, and eventually beginning to go up them. He softly sighed before turning back to Anna, who held a hand over her mouth. The boy then caressed her cheek before turning around with wave, and making his way across the street.

Anna stood there silently, before finally turning around.

The Red clan on the other hand rushed back into the bar, and out of the door way back to their places they were before. And as Anna walked in, she didn't speak, instead rushed straight towards the stairs and up them. The bar was then silent as they heard a door shut, before exchanging looks towards each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto laid down, one arm over his face, and his legs crossed. A sigh then escaped from between his thin lips, and the arm placed over his face moved to join the other one under his head. Golden hues gazed up blankly towards the ceiling, and soon they flickered closed.

"...What an annoying brat."

* * *

**A/N: **I've decided to make a story about two of my main favorite characters from [K], as I see they don't have many stories which is sort of disappointing considering the relationship Anna, and Mikoto have.

I find these two to have one of the most beautiful relationships I have ever seen, and I just absolutely adore them both.

This story is an AU and has a time skip. Anna is fifteen, and Mikoto is twenty eight. Also considering this story will be centered on romance, jealousy, school, stuff like that. I'm pretty sure once in a while it will seem out of character.

Also Totsuka is still alive, and well in this.

Story is also rated M for reasons, but I'll save those for later.

Thank you for taking your time to read, hopefully you have a little extra time to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 2

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing,

**Rinny Ai, lilkitty, Indochine, AnimeAnythingWriter, and Bre Renee. **

* * *

He could feel himself drowning, being trapped in another world, where he couldn't breath, much less escape. He tried to snake himself through the barriers that seemed to surround him, pushing him further, and further down. He could feel his lungs aware that the last amount of air was escaping through his lips, and being replaced with icy cold water. He tried not to thrash, but he did. He thrashed inside of an invisible prison, he could see the exit, but he no longer had the strength.

A splitting pain erupted through his head, and then; nothing.

Mikoto awoken, his head reeling, and the edges of his golden eyes were blurry. For a moment he felt the water still swirling around him, crushing him, but it was all brutally ripped away as he caught the sight of something pale.

It was Anna; dressed only in a small red dress, red pumps, and an on purpose tilted hat with frills that made their way all the way around it.

"What're you doing?" He questioned, his voice boring.

"You had a nightmare?" Her voice was soft, and it sounded more like a statement, than a question.

He ignored her, "Why're you dressed like that?"

Her head peered down, and for a second Mikoto thought she wasn't going to answer him, but kept quiet as he saw the corner of her mouth twitch open, "...For a friend's violin concert."

"Hm." He averted his golden hues, and wriggled his back as a sharp pain began to evolve.

"..."

"When is it?"

"Soon."

"Then why are you not on your way?"

"I didn't want you to become mad."

Mikoto narrowed his eyes, "And why would I become mad?"

Anna was silent momentarily, her red coloured irises stared boringly into his. "Don't I need permission?"

"You don't need permission from me, Anna." And with that Mikoto's eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw the distinct curve of a frown on her lips, but as soon as he blinked it was gone, and definitely no where to be found. She peered at him for few more moments before gently making her way off the couch, that was big enough for two, maybe even three. Her heels were the only actual sounds that resounded through the room as she made her way out of the small crack in the door, her hip hit against it softly, but other than that she was able to fit.

He kept his time short, staring at the door before eventually sighing and twisting his body to the side. From there, he closed his eyes and soon enough he was dreaming.

Only this time did he not struggle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He woke up again, his golden eyes scrunched up a little but soon accustomed to the small light that shone through the window, glazing from the moon that hung over the sparkled, dark night. They soon peered over to the door, still in the same exact place; no one bothered trying to wake him up.

Throwing his legs to the side, he made his way towards the door, throwing it open once there. His attention was first brought to the small light that came from the downstairs, and the argument between Yata, and Bando. But his legs moved forward and before he knew it he was faintly stomping to Anna's room. Her door was opened more than a crack like this, and with the touch of his finger the door swung back and the knob tapped against the wall.

She wasn't in there.

Peering around, he noticed a white, small piece of paper on the floor and to his discovery he bent down to pick it up.

**Hello everyone! A concert tonight? Why yes! There will be tons of refreshments, there will be food, and come on there will be music! ****Support your Lions at our second musical event this year, and try not to be a party pooper! **

******Setting: New gym**

******Time: 5:00 - 8:30 **

******Stay after 8:30 to hear our first musical event's winner Zack Minami, and his new introduction, Anna Kushina, on her own violin.**

Mikoto's golden hues flicked towards the red coloured alarm clock on her desk that read "8:27." Not bothering to look at the poorly drawn picture at the bottom of a plain guitar, and whatever else was intertwined in the middle of it, before the small white paper flashed a bright orange mixed with a crimson red, and soon was nothing but tiny specks of ash.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Zack Minami had began to pat her shoulder. With his long, flowing shade of dark brown hair, his grey eyes that if you looked close enough you could see the tiny spirals of green that surrounded the irises. Anna gave him a reassuring smile, and for a second he leaned in, and for a second she knew he was going to kiss her.

"Zack, come on. You're both up!" A voice called from behind, and he groaned before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and making his way towards the stairs on the side of the stage.

_Please, stop touching me so easily. _

She began a process of inhaling, and exhaling before hugging her violin to her chest. The mere thing that kept her from leaving the concert, and forgetting that she was ever noticed by body. And before she knew it, the music teacher, Mr. Schultz called her name.

Once out from behind the curtains, the blurs began to clap, and she knew that she didn't exactly want to be there. In front of all of them. She wasn't embarrassed, in fact she thought it would've been more productive if they didn't add her performance after the actual concert.

Everyone became silent, the fades of clapping resounded through her ears and soon from above music began playing, and she knew it was her cue. Her posture was straight, and she held the violin in the correct position, maybe even more better if possible in others eyes. Holding it under her chin, and supported by her left shoulder.

The music became louder, soon enough through a vast sea of orchestral progeny emerged a sweet voice of eloquent splendor, her delicate fingers plucking at the strings, the bow swiftly dragging across guiding it on an effortless harmonic journey.

_Red. _

She saw red, and not only just _red. _

Her fingers, and hands kept moving but her eyes were focused on red.

It was _him. _

Mikoto was staring dead at her, his golden hues locked with her red orbs. He leaned against a wall on the side of the gym, his foot propped up back against it, and for a moment Anna felt the lurch of sickness in her stomach. But she kept playing, her eyes averting his piercing glare, and it felt like hours once she was finished.

The melodic backdrop of her passionate lead, awakens and ascended to a transcendent conclusion.

After a while she had began to bow, and was up and rushing back to the curtains before her head could even follow. She needed to get out, to find a way from the back, and just run. Just run until she couldn't breathe anymore, just run until he _found _her.

Anna dropped to the ground, and tilted her head towards the floor. Her stomach was flopping everyone, and at any moment she would throw up, but two hands came to touch upon her shoulders and she freaked out before scooting away. "Woah, what's wrong?" Zack questioned, his eyes big and full of pity. She didn't want to be bothered, so placing both hands into the air, and trying her best to stand up would hopefully have him leave her alone.

But soon she felt two hands grab her by her shoulders and lift her up their selves. She was then pressed against a wall, and soon a slobbering kiss was delivered to her neck, and the hands, those disgusting hands grasped her waist, pressing into his skin.

It was revolting, in more ways than one.

Air whipped past her, and the hands were soon gone. Her eyes were fluttering close, she was tired, exhausted, sick. Her body was limp against the wall, and before her eyes shut close, she felt his red.

The bright red, with a tint shade so beautiful it made her body ache.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anna felt horrible once her eyes opened, her stomach felt like a bottomless pit, and little tiny flops made there way here and there. She softly lolled her head side to the side realizing she was in her bed, soon her eyes opened wider, and she knew she was in her room.

"Have any more secrets?" A voice questioned, but she automatically knew it was Mikoto.

"That wasn't a big secret to even begin with." She explained, taking light breaths. Anna then gently lifted herself up, her eyes trying their best to not peer into his. It would be best if she didn't have to feel embarrassed, but only looking into his eyes. Typical.

"So you play the violin, huh?" Another question from him, but no reaction from her. His eyes narrowed once again, "Everyone thinks you're distant."

_Does that include you? _She thought for a moment, but began to think of something else. "...alright?"

"Would there be a reason?" He questioned, only this time did he sound serious. She shook her head side to side. "Well, there has to be a reason."

Anna clenched her hands against the bed sheets as the silence in the room became even more awkward than before. She tilted her head down, her shield of white hair covered her face.

"Anna."

"..."

"I'm talking to you."

"I know."

"Then _answer_."

Anna felt as if she flexed her fists, the veins would burst. "I can't."

"Why?" Mikoto questioned, and Anna knew he wasn't purging. But it sounded so.

_Why? Because I like- _

"...you."

He leaned forward, "I can't hear your muffled form between your hair."

"...I like you."

"You what?"

She finally lifted her head up, her eyes flashed to his, and they locked. "I like you."

It was quiet from then, the silence burdening such annoyance in the marrow of her bones. She then stood up, her hands and arms tucked at her sides as she forced herself to move forward. Mikoto's eyes searched her body language, the words she spoken not really seeming to stay inside.

"I like you, Mikoto." She whispered, leaning forward and capturing his cheeks in her hands. "...I _love _you." Her hands tilted his head, and soon her lips softly pressed against his.

His hands roughly gripped at her pale arms, squeezing them hard enough to leave bruises. He wanted to push her away, to just push her away from him, from what he was. It was Anna, the little girl who looked up to him, the silent doll-like girl who kept her attachment to him not so much of a secret. She was so delicate in every way possible, he just couldn't push her away.

She leaned a little more into him, and before they both knew it Mikoto grabbed her from the back of her knees, lifting them both up, before sitting back down onto the red couch he currently had sat on, her small yet curvy body fit perfectly on his lap.

Her hands were in his hair, gripping so softly that Mikoto didn't feel them until his slender arms snaked around his waist, bring her flush against him. She was warm, just warm.

His lips pressed back against hers, there wasn't anything that opened, they didn't explore each others mouths, just simply kept their pressed against each other.

A soft sound made its way from Anna's mouth as Mikoto's hands traveled over her bottom, and his golden eyes were open in a flash. He pushed her from his lap, almost hard enough to knock her onto the floor, but he stopped it from happening before he slipped off of the couch.

He stared at her. She could feel his anger, his red boiling with such ferocity that she couldn't bare to look at him.

A swing of a door, and a bang against her wall.

Anna fell to the floor, cradling her face against her hands, letting the tears fall down against icy, ashen cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 3

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing...

**Bree Renee, AnimeAnythingWriter, Indochine, lilkitty, and Rinny** **Ai **

* * *

King's right hand man, a smooth, sweet-talking womanizer, and the proud owner of the HOMRA bar itself.

Izumo Kusanagi, one of the Red King's most closest companions finds himself waking up at exactly 6:00 every morning to the vexatious beeps of his bothersome phone alarm. It takes him a few seconds to actually wake up, before he finds himself already on his feet without even noticing it. His usual attire hung over a small chair tucked neatly under a organized computer desk. And he's out of his mansion by 6:10.

Taking a walk to the bar he spent basically his whole life savings on was much more preferable than driving, and it's not even that he doesn't own a car himself. Enjoying the magnificently astounding sights of Shizume city in morning instead of practically caged inside of moving automobile was by far better. Greeting the many well respected men, the beautiful ladies, and the cheerful children was just another bonus added to the day.

Izumo kept on his way, reaching the corner of the pavement in which the bar stood, he caught a familiar sight of the color white. His thin lips graced at the sight of Anna sitting down on the bar's steps dressed in a perfectly fitted plain red dress, and on her small feet were the Dolce Vita Mary Janes pumps he bought her for birthday last year.

Her head was down, and book looked happily placed on her lap. She noticed him right away.

"Anna." Izumo spoke cheerfully in a soft voice, before his face soon turned into a perplexed expression.

Anna's red coloured irises softly stared at his through the purple glasses he wore, with a worried expression. "What is it, Izumo?"

"...Why aren't you in school?"

"..."

"..."

"Izumo." Anna called his name out in a surprisingly loud tone, after the few seconds of awkward silence.

Izumo blinked behind his purple shades. "Hm?"

"Today's Saturday."

"Oh, of course." Izumo laughed softly, before reaching up to pick at his short red collared necktie. "Would you like some breakfast?" Another soft laughed escaped from between his lips as she shook her head no. "Suit it yourself, but you know I make some good pancakes." Anna made no expression, and he tilted his head to the side with a sigh before catching the sight of a small smile on her pink lips. He was soon to say something else but was interrupted as Anna looked towards the corner of the street.

"Tatara." She whispered barely above a whisper, but audible enough for him to hear. Izumo once again softly blinked, before the familiar boy reached his way around the corner.

"Ah, Anna! Kusanagi-san!" Totsuka exclaimed cheerfully making his way towards them with a plastic bag in one of his hands. Anna's head tilted, and her eyes solely focused on the bag even as he finally stood in front of them both. "Good morning."

"Mm, morning." Izumo spoke in a hushed hum, before reaching into his shirt pocket to grab a cigarette.

Anna blinked towards the bag, and Totsuka let out a laugh as she noticed her. "Some nice lady sold me some stuff, and I thought I should give them to all of you." A big smile was plastered onto the male's face as he bent down towards the doll-like girl, her red eyes big and focused as he set the plastic bag onto the floor. "I've got this especially for you, Anna." He pulled out a red box, and placed it on the long fingers of his hand before clicking the lock open. There laying on a bed of cushion was silver necklace, and encased in the middle of it was a garnet coloured jewel. Her eyes widened even more, and she reached out to hold it in her own hands. Staring down at the shiny jewel, her mouth twitched open and with a tiny whisper:

"Thank you, Tatara."

Totsuka placed a hand gently on her head, rubbing the long sea of white hair, "You're most certainly welcome, Anna." He then proceeded by peering towards Izumo, a big smile placed on his face. "And for you..."

A heavy groan drifted from the bartender's mouth. "What is it, Totsuka?"

"Well, I know it's not much," spoke the man of many hobbies, "But I thought you could use one more glass to your collection." He soon pulled out a pitch black, and through a tiny plastic view was the large glass that sat inside.

Izumo reached for the box, looking through the plastic, "No, it's perfect. Thanks."

Totsuka nodding before softly laughing, "Oh." he then whispered, his slender finger rose into the air. "Where's King?"

Anna's hands tightened on the box she held, one of them soon gliding down to close her book and grip at it. She wanted to move her legs but they were glued to the steps, and when she finally was able to twist her body around, her name was called.

"Anna, where's Mikoto?" Izumo questioned her softly.

Anna peered up towards him, and softly looked towards the open door of the bar, "On the couch... sleeping, I think."

Totsuka then softly thanked her, giving her yet another gently rub on the head, before walking past the two of them and into the bar. Anna mutely listened to the sound of Totsuka's voice greeting Mikoto, her lips closed tightly. _So, he was on the couch. _

"Come on, Anna." Izumo spoke ripping her from her thoughts. Her eyes traveled up to his, before her face eventually tilted downwards. Giving him a nod, she eventually followed him closely behind. Her eyes not once looking over towards Mikoto, and Totsuka's direction once she entered the bar. Her heels clicked, and clacked as she took a seat by the bar's counter and gently placed the box and book down onto it.

"Anna, show King your necklace I got you!" Totsuka's voice was rather loud, and Izumo had to shush him. He gave a sheepish smile with a soft shrug of his shoulders. "Anna, come show the necklace." He spoke, this time whispering, and Izumo sighed in defeat.

Anna took a few moments before sliding around on the stool, her hand reached back and clutched onto the box before she made her way over. The sound of her heels were the only audible sound they all could distinctly hear. She opened the box, and tilted it down towards Mikoto who took a long look at her rather than the jewel in front of his face. "Hm," the Red King hummed, and Anna slapped the box shut.

"Wait, wait." Totsuka exclaimed with a frown on his face, "Let me put it on, I mean unless you don't like it." Anna's mouth hung open, and she made worried expression towards Totsuka, her mouth twitching open to speak, "Just kidding, I'm kidding! You're just too cute to not mess with." Izumo then groaned deeply, and now Totsuka was the one to wear the worried expression. He then ignored the bartender as he began to pick at his necktie again. Totsuka then took the box from Anna's hands and opened it. Gently taking out the necklace he placed the box on the table in between the two couches. Anna grabbed a hold of her thick hair, and lifted it up as Totsuka placed it around the front and brought the latch and hook back around. Her red hues gazed at Mikoto's sharp golden orbs before she eventually averted them. Totsuka's hands were warm, and the feeling was sort of nice, "There you go. Now let's see."Anna stepped back before twisting her whole body around to beam at Totsuka's cheerful expression, "You look perfect."

Anna blushed her head tilting downwards to try and rid of it, "Thank you."

"No problem." Totsuka lifted his hands into the air with a shrug, "You look pretty fancy today." He then added finally realizing from her outfit.

She was quiet momentarily before speaking, "Thank you, I'm going to the park for a little bit. Need to think about things."

Totsuka nodded. "Have fun."

Anna then nodded herself, before walking back to the stool and facing the book that was still placed onto the counter. "I'll put it away later, I promise." She softly spoke to Izumo who gave her a slight nod, before he paid his attention back to new glass he was currently cleaning. Anna gave him no expression, before she began towards the door.

"Anna." Izumo called out, Anna glanced back at him. "I want you to drink this before you leave, I want something in your stomach, alright?"

Anna internally smiled, but at the same time felt internally guilty. She could see that they all cared about her, and it just didn't work out because she couldn't give anything back to them.

With small whisper of an alright, Anna sat back down onto the stool and picked up the glass filled with her favorite red juice. Izumo never told her how he made the mysterious juice packed with many flavors, and she never even saw him make it before. It was like the juice was imaginably made, and was basically just waiting for her. And though it was the only thing she drank, she wouldn't tell Izumo how much she loved it.

Never.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anna watched as all of the forms danced around her, before finally leaving the bench she had sat on and walking the other way as that was the way back to the bar. She softly felt the necklace that was placed inside of her dress before pulling it out and letting it plop against her chest.

"Hey, Anna." A familiar voice spoke.

Anna turned her head towards the sound, and recognized the red immediately. "Zack, what're you doing out?"

"I waned to talk to you."

"For what?"

"...What do you mean for what?"

"..."

Zack then sighed a breath of relief, "Nevermind, you mind walking with me for a little bit." A soft smile reached the boy's lips, and Anna nodded before eventually joining his side, "So, where did you go after the duet? I think you were sick, were you?"

Anna nodded, "I don't really remember, I just remembering becoming sick, that's all I remember."

"Oh." Zack spoke fairly loud, another breath made its way out of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you fault." Anna spoke herself, this time quicker.

"I know, I still am though." He then grasped her hand, and she flinched as a quick sight passed in her mind. She couldn't exactly express what it was, or what was playing in the scene she saw. "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

Anna responded by nodding. "I just felt a shiver throughout my body, sorry."

"No need for apologizing, no need."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Where are we going?" Anna questioned in a soft whisper, "I thought we would be going back to the bar."

"I know, I still want to speak to you about some things." He answered, not looking back at her. His hand tightened around hers. "It's important." Anna didn't speak of anything as he pulled her into a big alleyway, her eyes simply watching as he released her hand and then resumed by leaning back against a wall.

"...What-"

"You see this." Zack spoke lifting his arm up, and pulling the sleeve back to reveal a weird scar that wrapped around his tanned wrist.

"What happened?" She questioned, blatantly confused.

"Your friend or whatever did this to me," he narrowed his eyes, "Or whatever he was to you. He grabbed me by the wrist when I was kissing you, and burned my whole wrist. _With his own hand." _

Anna didn't like the feeling she had, and soon she was stepping back out of the alleyway. She then turned around to run but bumped into something hard. Her eyes popped open in fear at the sight of three red blurs, three more boys, and probably the same ages as Zack, and herself.

"What're you doing?" She questioned, fear clutched her throat and tightened its greedy hands.

"I've heard about the feared Red King, Suoh Mikoto of HOMRA. And how he such powers, and how he's feared by almost everyone in Shizume city." Zack spoke with a slight sigh after he finished his statements. "And I have a feeling you're apart of his clan, are you?" Anna glanced back towards the three red blurs, before nodding shakily. Zack then let out a cackle, "Well perfect... boys, do what you have to do?"

"She's really cute." One said.

"Yeah, this is going to be enjoyable." Another one said.

All Anna could do was back up, maybe if she skidded past Zack she could climb her way over the fence at the end. But her plan failed as Zack flexed out a hand and smacked it against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, brat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sunset fell past the horizon, as a black haze fixed itself over the sky, perilous lightning strikes filled the sky, and the moon glowed over the sky, creating a gloomy look over the waxing sky. Lightning flashes provided the only dim light on the somber night, followed by the thunderous shrieking.

Mikoto peered towards the now closed bar door, his foot tapped against the floor. Izumo was currently cleaning the bar counter, Totsuka was chatting with Yata, and Kamamoto while everyone else huddled around the steps to the upstairs.

His golden hues blinked, and he was now making his way towards the door. Izumo noticed and soon his lips formed into a smile, and he resumed cleaning the counter. His hand touched the knob of the door, soon turning it and yanking the door open, his golden orbs looking up towards the sky as a flash of lightning streaked through it. He moved forward, something under his foot and as soon his tilted downwards he knew it was Anna. His eyes widened at the sight of her sprawled out on the steps, her pool of white hair, and her pale white skin being the most noticeable.

He reached down as quickly as he could, a rush of rain soaked his whole entire body. Taking off his jacket he placed it securely on top of her before swiftly lifting her up into his arms and rushing her inside and out of the rain. Kicking the door behind him, he literally roared. "Get her towels."

"Mikoto-san, is that?" Yata questioned, his eyes widened even as he looked up to Izumo who pushed him towards the stairs. Yata didn't look back as he rushed up them to retrieve the towels Mikoto asked for.

The faces of HOMRA already drained of all blood as they witnessed the black and blue bruises, the cuts along Anna that brutally discouraged her beautifully pale coloured skin. Once she was settled down onto the couch by Kamamoto, Mikoto bowed his head and strode towards the wall by the door before his hand lit on fire and it glided violently with the wall, puncturing deeply inside of it.

Izumo was quiet, not a single comment at the new damage done to his life savings.

* * *

**A/N: **So as we all know I am going through the chapters and deleting the Alexander/Raven/Sarah parts. And well everyone also knows that my internet was shut off, but mother was nice enough to drive me to the library, so... internet, yay!

Thank you all so much for reading though! Reviews would be gladly accepted.

...And I'm so for criticism, I'm desperate for all sort of help.


	4. Chapter 4

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 4

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing...

**AnimeAnythingWriter, lilkitty, Indochine, ladeste, Ambivalencia, Moonstone13, xXBre3akingXRos3tinXApartXx, xXxLOVEANIMExXx, Mimi**

**and to those who have reviewed as Guest**

The three boys do not belong to anyone, they're nothing.

* * *

_"Hold her down, damn it!"_

_Three kicks. No four... no five._

_"Do you not see how scrawny she is? It's not that damn hard to just hold down her legs!"_

_Another kick._

_"I have her arms, you get her legs!"_

_She could feel the blood out of the wounds she was given dripping to the sides of her, the bruises all over her body felt they were beating, as if they all had hearts of their own, but there was no pain to be found. She was drained of it, after the second punch to her face, she felt no more. She was numb._

_"How the hell is she so damn strong? This tiny body doesn't need so much strength, not at all."_

_"It's probably the adrenaline, come on and get this show on the road. I have to be home in like an hour, it's getting dark." The only familiar voice Anna knew, spoke._

_Anna didn't need to care about what they were sprouting about, the thoughts of a certain someone flooded her mind. The cloth placed into her mouth was becoming wet with her saliva, and it bothered her. She could feel her legs moving, connecting with hard chests, shoulders, arms, kicking as hard as her energy would even let her, but soon she couldn't move her legs and everything came crashing down all around her._

_"I wish it didn't get so dark so fast, that's why I can't wait until me and my parents move to America. I heard that it gets dark at like around 6:30, or like tints down, and gets really dark at around like 7:00."_

_Anna's body began to finally tremble, hearing all of them speaking so stupidly and on the sly, nonchalantly with her pinned down to the cold ground._

_"Get on with it I said!" Anna tried moving her head to gaze at Zack, his voice was behind her, and she just wanted to see him. To see his face, to see what he just about to do. She didn't care about the three anonymous boys, she wanted to know why, just why he would do something like this to her._

_"Stop rushing us, you asshole."_

_"I was the one who saved her for all of you, if you all weren't such immature virgins maybe you could've have more time with her. Now move, and let me get this started." Zack's voice wasn't so much as angry as Anna thought it would be, he actually sounded calm, and that terrified her._

_"Whatever, but we still want our turns."_

_"Alright, come on, move out of the fucking way."_

_Anna's body trembled greatly as she felt the red blurs shift all around her, she was being hovered over, like she was the food, and they were the prey. She felt Zack's hand on her leg, and soon the leg was lifted over his shoulder. She knew she was beginning to cry, her eyes grew misty, and the tears began had began to crowd the red hues._

_"It'll all be over soon."_

_Anna soon felt a hand snake its way under her dress, and almost instantly she began thrashing around, trying to roll her body side to side. But the hand gripped the skin on her thigh and she muffled a cry out behind the cloth in her mouth._

_"It would've been nice if this went a completely different way."_

_Anna closed her eyes tightly as Zack's hand eventually gripped the waistband of underwear and pulled it down, the tears that huddled around her eyes finally dropped. She gripped her hands, her body beginning to tremble even more violently as she felt a finger push its way inside of her. She cried hard, her body shaking violently, screams muffled. Her body thrashed even more now as the one finger fully encased itself inside of her._

_"If you move Anna, it's going to hurt even more. So I advise you to stop." Zack's voice was demandingly rough. _

_But she didn't, she continued to thrash, trying her hardest to free her limbs of this endless torture. A smack to her face, and she was still flexing her hands in and out. Her body trembled, but this time not only with fear, or sadness. Her face contored in all, consuming anger. She began to slam her legs down upon Zack's shoulders, earning a few groans from his mouth, and two hands that gripped the skin from them._

_Her arms shook more than her whole body, and soon a faint red assembled itself around the both of them._

_Screams were released, and so were her arms._

_"Ah!" _

_"Woah, that was hot!" _

_"That burned!" _

_Anna gripped Zack's head in between her legs, lifting her bottom up to slam both of her knees against his temples. His eyes closed, and he fell limp to the side of her. His body tangled in the heap of her sweaty, pale legs. She kicked away from him, but soon felt hands around her body, trying their hardest to pin her to the ground._

_"She's fucking crazy!" One of the boys exclaimed as Anna spit out the moist cloth that was placed inside of her mouth. _

_Anna squeezed her hands tightly, and screamed. Like a torch, Anna's body lit up a flaring red, a crackling noise embedded her thoughts and soon the restraints against her body were released. She leaped forward, her chance of becoming free used well, and landed on her bottom. Her red orbs were widened, and she placed an arm against her mouth, trying to finalize about what happened. The heap of bodies clumped together like dinner lazily thrown on a platter. _

_She hugged her knees against her body, hugging them tighter as gushes of bitter tears lashed against her face. Burying her head in hands, Anna cried, she didn't want to anymore, but she did. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

The HOMRA bar was encased inside of silence.

Anna laid on the couch, her back turned from the red clansmen. She hadn't move since, and so hadn't everyone else. They all gazed over her, waiting for that one single movement that would relinquish their worry of her still being in pain.

But she still hadn't moved, and in about a couple of minutes it would finally be two hours.

"Is she alive?" Yata whispered.

"Of course, she is alive." Kamamoto whispered back.

"But she's not moving."

"She's alive, Yata-chan."

Izumo sighed deeply, and Totsuka was soon to say something, but stopped abruptly.

"You two." Mikoto spoke, his voice huskier than usual. Everyone peered over towards Mikoto who stood in the middle, his lean body was placed against a stool, his eyes closed, and his arms splayed across his chest. His head lifted up, and his golden eyes flared. "_Shut it_."

They were instantly hushed.

A small breath came from the girl lying on the couch, and everyone stiffened.

Anna wriggled her body, before eventually turning around, and groaning as she placed two hands against her head. She was in immense pain, and a headache placed on top of all of that, had her spiraling. She kept groaning, shaking her head softly side to side before a little sob reached out to the ears of HOMRA. She was crying, only this time did she not stop and realize that her clansmen were around her. She held her bruised arms up to her face before turning towards them, her knees were brought up to her chest, and she continued to sob.

"Anna."

Her name simply being called sent her into a fright, and she lifted herself up to slam herself back into the couch.

Everyone didn't know how to react, as Anna's actions basically told them that she was frightened. Mikoto on the other hand began to make his way towards the frightened, hurt, yet still beautiful fifteen year old girl who froze against the couch like some helpless kitten. He peered down at her, his golden orbs searching over her simple wet face.

"M-Miko-"

Anna was shushed as she felt a hand against her skin, cupping her cheek ever so softly. It was silent again, the only sounds audible were the tiny breaths that escaped from between Anna's lips as she continued to stare up at Mikoto. He tightened his grasp, now around her chin, rubbing her jawline gently with his thumb. Her lips quivered, and more tears began to voyage down her pale cheeks.

"_Anna_."

Anna shot up, and pushed herself roughly into him, earning no movement from the Red King as expected. Her hands clawed at the back of his shirt against his shoulder blades, and her arms squeezed themselves tightly around his waist. For a second he didn't move, he had just let her cry, but once she lifted herself upon her toes and snaked her arms around his neck, Mikoto wrapped his arms around her unbearably tiny waist and held tight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Who gave you these bruises?" Totsuka, who was now sitting with his knees bent in front of Anna, had asked, to which Anna gave no reply. She stared at her hands, her red eyes traveling over them. "What's wrong with you hands?"

Anna finally peered up towards him, "Some random four boys," she softly whispered, "And they all tried to take it even further, but they all kept arguing, and one got mad, and he decided to do it first."

"To do what?" Mikoto's voice was calm, but that's what was terrifying.

Anna was silent. Her red eyes peered over those petite, pale hands of hers.

"King, just give her some-"

"No— What were they going to do to you?" Anna peered over towards Mikoto, his usual bored face now claimed something much heavier. She could feel the warmth of his red, it was like once you first entered a car on a windy day, and you turned on the heat. The first few seconds you want to turn if it off, but it eventually adapts to the air all around you.

"Mikoto, you _already_ know."

Anna flinched as she felt a hand grasp her wrist, and pull her up from the red couch she felt so comfortable on. And it sort of disappointed her, as she was finally beginning to feel safe again.

But she was safe— _right?_

"Mikoto." Her voice was meekly, but the Red King continued to softly pull her along with him to the stairs. He grabbed her roughly at the start, but his hand flexed around her wrist, and soon it was like he was handling a butterfly. So desperately not trying to break its wings. He felt so protective, it made Anna shiver.

She followed him up the stairs, though in truth she had no choice, but she turned her head around and gazed at her fellow clansmembers who all shared the same humane smiles they always gave her. Inside, she couldn't help but smile back.

Mikoto had actually let go of her wrist before they even made it up the stairs, and she continued to follow him into her room. Not shutting the door, instead leaving it wide open, Anna waited until Mikoto had eventually shut it himself. It was mute, and Anna knew how to handle it. But as soon as she heard the soft, husky hitch of his breath behind her, she was nervous.

"Anna." Anna closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, she could feel the tears crowding her eyes but not a single drop fell. She couldn't take him calling her name in that voice, in that tone. "Were you—"

Anna's red hues opened as Mikoto paused, and she quickly turned around to reassure that he was alright.

"Did they—"

Her lips trembled. "They didn't." And she was confused as to what he was feeling, his red was giving her mixed emotions and she couldn't handle it. Mikoto's golden crisp irises finally connected with her rose coloured orbs, and for a second Anna thought he was going to say something but they ended up just standing still, staring at each other, silence overtaking them both.

But she needed to speak, she need to tell him that he did place his finger inside of her, that she released some weird energy that burnt his friends, that she knocked all of them out, that they're probably still in the alleyway, that _he_ was in definite, Zack. The excuse she was using to get the Red King himself, jealous.

"Mikoto, I need to tell you something."

Suoh didn't move, he continued to stare at her. His gaze was so hard, that Anna had to place a hand over her arm to keep from shivering. She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. Her head tilted down, and she spoke, just taking it for the worse.

"The truth is, is that one boy is Zack, and the other boys were random. I tried to fight back, but they were stronger. They bonded me, and pinned me to the ground. They were so strong, it hurt so much-" she paused to take in a short, harsh breath, "They were all arguing, Zack got tired of it, and decided for all of them that he was going to go first. He did place a finger inside of me, but that was all, and-"

Anna peered up in an instant, before gasping as she was eventually pinned into a corner, Mikoto's strong, manly hands on each side of her petite head.

"He did what?"

She averted her gaze, "I-I already told-"

She could feel his red begin to heat up again.

"_Anna_."

"Stop! Just please stop calling my name like that!" She exclaimed, her hands placed themselves over her face soon before she began shaking it side to side. She stifled in a cry as a hand forced her to look up at him. Her body beginning to tremble in his grasp as his gold orbs peered down at her quite menacingly.

"I just want you to be alright."

"I am." Anna was long gone from crying now, her rose coloured irises blinked, continuing to gaze up at him. He was so special, almost in a way she couldn't even begin to describe. She didn't need to see his form to know he was beautiful, she _knew. _And for a second she just hoped, just hoped he could see her in the same light. Her lips trembled, and before she knew it, his red was leaning down in such a delaying pace that if she didn't place her bare feet on top of his cold boots and lifted herself up to meet his lips, she would've been sent spiraling.

For a moment Mikoto didn't move, his body still, his lips still, his mind, _still. _Her lips were smooth, and small, yet supple. Every part of his body told him that this was right, that he should encase her against a corner, and make her his. That she could've been made for him. That she _was_ his.

His mind though, disagreed.

Anna, the girl he was suppose to guard with his life, who was always by his side, someone he could rely on when he wanted to get information...

_Family. _

Mikoto closed his eyes tighter, before lifting his arms up to grasp at her wrists. Pulling them apart, Anna was forced to part from their kiss, her eyes widened with already so many tears that it made the Red King cringe. He bit the inside of his mouth, and closed his eyes.

"Anna, just-"

"No!" A new scream of agony was ripped out from the bottom of the paled girl's throat, who fell to her knees. Mikoto watched as she gripped her hair with one hand, and begin to slam the other one in a fist onto the floor. "No, no! No! No, no, no!" She continued to scream, and all he could do was stare down at her, holding an indistinguishable expression.

There were loads of footsteps on the stairs.

Suddenly half of the room lit on fire, red sparks flashing, a slightly glowing in a florescent orange border that matched with the crackle of the paint viciously being attacked by anger ridden flames.

The King's door was swung open, and thousands of gasps were unleashed at once.

"Wha- Mikoto!" Izumo roared, his hands grasping at his face to keep himself from practically crying at the sight of the fire destroying his life savings. Totsuka had already bent to the floor to hold Anna in his arms, and away from the fire as the rest of the clan ran down stairs, yelling things like "Fire extinguisher!," "Oh god!," "Fire!"

Yata was the first to enter back into the room with a fire extinguisher, but he was too wobbly that he accidentally tripped face first onto the hardwood floor. Izumo groaned loudly before rushing towards him to obtain the red container that would save the room from being completely burned out.

White spurts of foam were released, before it began to shower down the fire, the fire itself screaming in torment at not wanting to disappear. Soon it finally did, and the sounds in the room were restrained.

Izumo's hands shook with the fire extinguisher in between as he turned towards Mikoto, his teeth clenched against one another. "What the hell, Mikoto?" He questioned angrily, "Do you want kill us all?"

Mikoto peered at Anna from the corner of his golden eyes, before facing back towards Izumo who looked as if he was about to crush the large red tube in his hands. "I didn't-"

"I did it." Such a petite voice that could shush a whole room of men in seconds had spoken.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm absolutely glad at how much attention this story is getting.

Reviews would be appreciated, maybe even some more follows, and favorites! :)

Sayōnara, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 5

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing...

**Those who have reviewed as Guest, ShimaOverload, Zack Clyde Von Crisst, lilkitty, yorii88, Indochine, xXxBre3akingXRos3tinXApartXx, laxus23, AnimeAnythingWriter, and last but not least Mandy Lestange. **

* * *

_"I did it."_

The room was noiseless, not a word, not a sound, not a breath out of anyone. Their attention pushed toward the small girl sitting on the floor, with a cascade of long white hair covering her pale face like a waterfall.

"...You couldn't have Anna-chan!" Kamamoto spoke loudly, finally breaking the barrier of never ending silence. "You couldn't have!" And the same words were repeated through out Anna's mind, and she knew it was more to himself then it was directed towards her.

"But I did," she then spoke, lifting her head. Her big red coloured hues meeting with Mikoto's, before they eventually drifted away as she tilted her head back down. "I don't know how, but I did."

"It's because you've finally received your fire from the King," Totsuka who still held Anna weakly in his arms spoke, "That's all I'm guessing." Anna turned her head towards Totsuka who gave her the familiar cheesy smile that she, _in secret_, adored so well. He then patted her head, and strings of hair fell in front of her face that she didn't bother to move as he did it for her. "Here, let's pick you now. Don't want a young lady on the floor for the rest of her life," he whispered softly with a chuckle before gently grabbing at both of her arms, and lifting her off of the floor. But as soon as he stood her up right, a small tingling sensation shot throughout his hands and he released not only her, but a small hiss that slipped from between his lips.

Anna stepped back, horrified, her big red eyes focusing on Totsuka who struggled between trying to not rub his hands together. "Tatara, I'm so sorry," she gasped heavily.

"It's alright, it's always going to be alright," he promised indirectly, before giving her that cheesy smile. "It'll all work out."

"How can you still smile at me?" She questioned, still slightly horrified at what she had done.

"Because it's you Anna," he replied, "No matter what happens, I can't keep from smiling at you. You didn't mean it, I know you didn't mean it. We'll help you, because we're all here for you. We always will be."

Anna peered around the room at the rest of them; big goofy smiles on all of their faces. At that exact moment, she wanted to run out of the room, to run out of the bar, to never come back and face them again, to give them a better life without her, but a smile of her own reached her lips. And soon enough Anna was holding her stomach, and giggling. Everyone's smiles disappeared as the girl continued to laugh, her face resembled a ghost's, and she looked as if she would start to cry at any moment. She continued until her knees eventually gave out, her body beginning to fall towards the floor. Izumo, and Totsuka both reached out first, knowing what would probably happen, but the black clothed arm beat them to it first. The arm wrapped around Anna's waist, and held her up even as she fell unconscious.

Mikoto's head was tilted down as he spoke, "Everyone, downstairs." There was a little hesitation with Yata and the clansmen behind him, but they eventually left. Izumo, and Totsuka were the only ones who stayed behind, their eyes merely focusing on their King. "That included you two." They didn't say anything as they both began leaving, but Totsuka peered back towards Anna, only to be pulled softly out of the room Izumo who shook his head gently before closing the door behind them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh," a soft voice cried.

"You're finally awake, are you?"

Anna's pale eyelids fluttered open, and she tilted her head towards the sound of Mikoto's voice. His red was bright, almost too bright that she had to close her eyes again, opening them only a few seconds later. His red was seated on a chair, the same exact chair he was in the last time. They were in her room again. "Did I pass out?" She questioned, her voice meek.

"Yeah," he replied, before standing up and eventually making his way over towards the bed. Anna stiffed up, and stayed still even as he sat down onto her bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Horrible." She quickly responded, only regretting it as it felt like her throat was on fire.

"I want you to rest for a little bit, do you understand me? Totsuka wasn't bluffing when he said we'd help you." Mikoto then leaned into the bed, and became quiet.

"But I'm not tired." Anna replied, "I'm not tired."

"I don't care," Mikoto grunted.

"Mikoto," Anna spoke, her voice carrying a louder tone than usual. Mikoto lazily tilted her head toward her, and waited for her to finish. "I'm not going to sleep."

His golden orbs then narrowed, and Anna began to shiver, and before she could even process what was happening, her small body was wrapped in Mikoto's arms, and her precious King's lips were soon plastered against hers.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe, the kiss deepened, and he leaned forward. Her hands grasped onto his biceps, those slender fingers of hers clutching ever so tightly onto his coat, her nails soon after digging into the black fabric. Once he parted, she began to gasp for air, her body even more weaker than before. She began to shiver, her weary body twisted itself with all of her strength to turn onto her side. Something was passed through her mouth, and she kept it under her tongue. She then turned her head towards him before, feeling the soft tears roll down her cheeks. "_This_ is how you're going to help me," she could feel the tasteless pill that sat on her tongue. Her teeth gritted against each other, and she eventually swallowed it. Anna didn't bother to peer over in his direction to see if he was looking at her, the side of her head was placed back against the pillow, and her chest heaved rapidly. "If I was wasn't so weak, I would've slapped you by now." She whispered, and he didn't respond.

There was nothing in the kiss for him, it was all a plan to force her into slumber so they didn't have to deal with her just yet.

_He did it on purpose._

The room became silent, and all Anna could do was close her eyes. Her heartbeat slow, and her stomach returned to it's normal pace. She gripped the red blankets under her body before opening her mouth to inhale. She was near the end, and to her discomfort it finally felt good to relax.

Mikoto fixed his coat, not bothering to take one look at her before he finally stood up, and made his way out of her room. The door shut quietly behind him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Did everything go alright?" Izumo asked Mikoto, who sat down on one of the couches, his hands stuffed inside of his pants' pockets.

"She swallowed it," Mikoto spoke after a few moments of silence, "But she didn't take the whole situation well."

"Of course she wouldn't," Izumo reassured him, "I mean come on, she obviously knows what the pill is for, and she most likely thinks we don't want to help her. That we were just lying."

"I'll deal with that later," Their King's head tilted up, and his golden eyes flared, "First I need to take care of something."

"King," Totsuka spoke, his tone soft. "Just leave it, we'll deal with them another way. We don't even know where-"

"That's for me to look over." Mikoto interrupted, before finally standing up.

"I'm going with you then." Totsuka grabbed his coat from one of the many stools.

"No." Mikoto sighed.

"These boys hurt Anna, they were even twisted enough to put her in a position like that. I'm going with you."

Mikoto was silent momentarily before eventually walking towards the front door, once he opened it, he walked out, and left it open. Totsuka gripped the coat lightly in his hands, before a soft smile reached his lips and he eventually made his way out too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"King, do you even know what any of them look like?" Totsuka questioned, trailing behind.

Mikoto didn't bother to respond, his eyes focused on buildings to the side of him. Once his golden irises settled on an alley with four still bodies on the ground, he stopped, and Totsuka bumped into him from behind.

"What, what is it?" Totsuka questioned, his eyes widening slightly at the sight. "Could that be them? There's four of them."

"Let's find out." Mikoto entered the alley way, making his rounds along the boys, until his eyes caught sight of a familiar male. "This is them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure. Call Izumo, tell him to drive over by the park, and to bring some of the others."

"...Alright."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What're we suppose to do with them?" Yata scratched his head, groaning in annoyance as his hat moved.

"Apparently Mikoto-san is going to question them or something," San-chan spoke clearly at first, yawning at the end.

"Where's Anna?

"She's still sleeping, I don't think she'll be awake for a while, though I wouldn't really know either."

"Mikoto, what are we suppose to do? Just wait here until they wake up?" Izumo peered over towards the four limp bodies that were purposely thrown into the back of the van. They didn't look like they'd be awake for a while, but that still wasn't the problem.

_Nothing. _

Izumo didn't bother to retaliate as it was a natural thing from their King. Only did he form a different facial expression as a small vibrate patted against his thigh. He grabbed the phone from his pocket, and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kusanagi-san, uh," Chitose's voice staggered.

"What is it?"

"Anna's awake- and she's looking for Mikoto-san."

"Alright, thanks." Izumo clicked his tongue, before ending the call and facing Mikoto. "We have a slight problem." Mikoto lifted his head, acknowledging that he was listening. "She's awake, and not only that, she's looking for you."

"Close the van door," Mikoto spoke. Yata was the first to reach for the door, a wide smile on his face. Only did his smile turn into a grimace as Shohei beat him to it. Mikoto then stepped forward, heading towards the bar. Izumo right behind him, and the others trailing behind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chitose, where is Mikoto?" Anna questioned, her voice loud. "Where is he?"

"I told you Anna, I don't know. But please go back to sleep, we need you to be sleeping." Chitose gently touched her shoulders, his eyes widening as a spark shot through out his arms.

"Where is Mikoto?" Her tone was forced to raise even higher.

The front door to the bar opened, and first came in Mikoto whom Anna immediately recognized. "Mikoto where did you go? You better have not tried to deal with them," she made her way over towards him, "Don't bother with them! I don't want you to have to deal with them. You don't have to waste your time on them, please just listen to me."

Everyone noticed how panicky she was, and the sight truthfully was pitiful itself.

Mikoto placed a hand over her forehead, her talking unconsciously ceasing "As I thought," he spoke, "She burned the the pill off, her insides probably incinerated it," he paused, "Go watch over them, make sure you tell me when they wake up."

"Huh?" She questioned, watching as they all, excluding Izumo, Totsuka ran towards the front door. Not bothering to say anything else, she didn't retaliate as she was grasped around the wrist, and pulled away. "Mikoto what did you mean go watch over them?" Anna's head tilted down, her red eyes watching each step she took.

As she was whisked into her own room, she lost her footing and began to fall backwards only to be caught once again by Mikoto's arm. She blinked up towards his face, her lips softly parted, and before she knew it, his arm was gone and she was standing with out his help.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"You found them didn't you," she ignored his question, "Put them back, don't bother with them. Are the other ones doing that?" She shook her head, before reaching forward and gripping his coat. "I don't want you to hurt them for me, I know how much you hate dealing with this kind of stuff. It's understandable. Just please..." She stopped, her big, delicate red eyes blinking into his golden crisp orbs. Her fingertips then touched his chest tentatively, her breath fluttering.

Her heat scorched his. She had to be running a fever now. His breath was husky as he roughly looped an arm around her unbearably tiny waist. He made a harsh sound deep in his throat, and his arms tightened around her with strength. The tender, butterfly kiss that glided against his lips was permission for their real kiss to begin, a hot, devouring kiss that happened in the midst of a second. She fell into it, intoxicated by his voracious energy. He was so strong, she ached for it, body, and soul. She could feel the calluses on his hands as they slid up the sides of her milky white thighs, the feeling radiating heat from the both of them. Her mouth coaxed his as he picked her up from her waist, and softly laid her onto her bed. "Anna," his voice was raspy, hot, full of breath as he eased her legs gently apart, and gently slid his hand along the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs.

Anna shivered greatly, accidentally clasping her legs together, and trapping his hand in between, "Mikoto," she gasped softly, her cheeks flustered, and her red eyes half-lidded. So indirectly seductive. Such a sultry invitation.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed, and he pressed upon her body, before his hand tangled within her long strands. "Anna."

Anna's eyes fluttered, before they completely closed. She explored the bones of his jaw, and his cheek bones with the tips of her warm fingers, and stroked his hair as if she were gentling a wild animal.

_Not good._ His gut was aching with something remarkably similar with fear, or maybe soon to be regret. It was all happening too fast, and he no idea what the hell he was about to do.

He began to pull away, only to be yanked back by slender arms that wrapped around his neck. "No Mikoto, please don't," Anna cried softly, her head nudged in between the crook of his neck. Mikoto's head tilted down so he could see her half hidden face, she was hesitating, looking nervous. "Stay with me like this, please, just please." His eyes closed as she continously begged, and soon a grunt left his mouth derisively before he eventually flipped them around, holding her tight against his body.

She wriggled on top of him, her eyes opened, her expression a little bit shocked before she eventually relaxed into his warmth.

"I want you to rest," he spoke, "And once you wake up, we'll work on controlling everything."

Anna squeezed herself against him, breathing in as their legs intertwined. "Mikoto," she whispered.

"Anna, _sleep_."

"You have to stay with me, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, now listen to what I say, and sleep." His fingers stroked her hair, and he eventually lifted the strands to grasp between them. "...brat."

* * *

**A/N: **Gomen, gomen! It's been such a long time, I'm so sorry. School has just been really stressful, thank god it's almost over!

I hope this chapter was good enough to satisfy you all! (_We're getting to the good parts!_) If you have any questions, message me, please I'd love some!

Thank you all for being patient, reviews, favorites, and follows would be greatly appreciated.

｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

**(Just a little note... will edit chapter 6 some other time, and will update once I get another chance to come to the library, I might even publish chapter 7. Thanks for sticking around! Also sorry for the trouble with all the taking out parts and editing.**

**Bye-bye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 6

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

Thank you for reviewing...

**To those who have reviewed ****as Guest, MoonXCandycane, featheredxrequiem, AngelGirl0200, lilkitty, AndieVC, ****xXxBre3akingXRos3tinXApartXx, AnimeAnythingWriter, and last but definitely not least Indochine.**

* * *

"Mikoto." Izumo whispered as he opened the door, his head soon peeked inside, and his jaw dropped at the scene before him.

Anna lay outstretched over Mikoto, which by the scrunch of his face would give anyone the clue that he felt uncomfortable. The girl's breaths were audible, yet soft, and seemed to make the world freeze with every small heave her stomach gave. Surprisingly Mikoto wasn't snoring, that would have been too much of a handful. But the _hand_. The** _hand_**. Mikoto's hand which laid so carelessly over Anna's bottom, seemed to press into the fabric of her dress.

Gently slapping a hand to his forehead, Izumo took one look at them, before grabbing back onto the door knob.

"Izumo." Mikoto's voice was sleepy, but none the less, husky.

"Yeah?" He called back, peeking his head in.

"She's acting weird." He replied, finally opening his eyes.

"What exactly do you mean?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"She just isn't acting like herself," Mikoto sighed, "She's too clingy, and she cries a lot."

"Well, Totsuka came up with a prediction." Izumo then paused, waiting to see if Mikoto would say anything back, but all he did was nod his head. "He thinks that because of what Anna is going through with finally gaining her abilities from you, that it's maybe affecting her, and the way she acts." He then paused again and this time he got a slight annoyed grunt. "I mean it could be true, I don't know if it is, but I want to believe it's not... I want Anna to become more open with all of us." Pausing this time, Izumo gave Mikoto no time to react, "Especially as much as she is with you."

"What're you talking about?" Mikoto questioned, grasping a hold of Anna who stirred with a small groan.

"Mikoto, the girl has been attached to you ever since she was seven." Izumo then gave a cheesy smile. "She depends on you the most."

"Don't you think I know that?" He grunted before taking Anna and softly lying her down onto the bed next to him.

Keeping the smile on his face, Izumo closed his eyes and nodded, agreeing with him. "By the way—"

Mikoto's body slumped lazily, his hands behind his back, helping him balance. "Hm?"

"They're awake."

Golden irises narrowed, knuckles cracked menacingly, and soon hot rage burned through veins.

_Anger. _A feeling that drives most of us insane. Like a light switch, all you need is someone to push that wrong button and something sends coarse electricity down your spine; almost like unwanted energy.

"Bring them up."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sit." Izumo spoke softly, all four boys in his hold. "And stay there." His hands then gripped their shirts even tighter before he eventually pushed them to the floor.

Yata stood next to them, his rage obvious. "You fuckers, I swear I'll kill every single one of you!"

"Yata-san!" Kamamoto reached for him, but Izumo beat him to it, pushing the younger male into the much bigger one. They both fell to the floor like rolling pins and the clansmembers couldn't help but snort, and laugh.

"Shut up!" Yata responded grabbing onto Kamamoto's white jacket to help himself up.

The four boys sat quietly in the corner where Izumo pushed them. All of their heads were down, and to make it much more amusing to the clan, they all averted their faces from their views.

"So..." Izumo spoke, the brown eyes hidden by purple shades peered over towards the boys; their actions much like cowering dogs. "Which one of you would like to talk to King first?"

It was quiet, and no one spoke.

A little laugh erupted from the bottom of Izumo's throat, and he soon tilted his head. "How about we start with the one named_ Zack_?" Walking to them, he eyed the one who seemed to have his head hung down lower than the rest of them. "That's your name, right?"

"Speak." Mikoto demanded, standing up. The heat that flew into their faces caused every single one of them to throw themselves back against the wall; their trembling bodies cowering even more.

"She deserved it!" One shouted, and Mikoto's eyes soon narrowed.

"King!" Totsuka grasped onto his arm, holding it until he eventually calmed down and pushed him away. Letting go easily, Totsuka angrily averted his view over to the boys. "How exactly does someone like Anna deserve something like _that_?" His face expression then softened, he wasn't good at getting angry, he just wasn't that kind of person. "She definitely doesn't deserve what you all were going to do to her."

"Give us an explanation." Izumo spoke, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

There was silence before a little bit of rustling. "There is no explanation."

Everyone's attention gathered onto the boy who spoke. _Zack Minami._

"What do you mean there is no explanation?" Yata questioned loudly.

"We only did that because—" Zack stopped, tilting his head back down.

"You horny fuckers!" Yata then lifted an arm, but Kamamoto soon grabbed it and yanked it down.

"Stop, Yata-san," he paused, "Anna-chan is still sleeping, be considerate." Yata peered over towards Anna as she slept, shamefully turning away before shooting the boys a glare.

"Some teenage boys treat females with respect," Izumo pushed a finger against his glasses, tilting them down so they all could see his eyes. "And do not try to have sex with them without their consent."

"We weren't even going to have sex with her!" One of the boys spoke up, his tone was screechy, and it was obvious that he was lying.

"Meaning as you and your two friends right there weren't going to do anything, and your friend here," Izumo smiled at Zack, "Was the only one planning on actually doing something?" He could almost burst out in laughter at how fast their heads were nodding. "Well, some _friends_ they are."

"I wasn't the only one," Zack whipped his head around, "We all planned it, and we're all going down for it."

"How could you do this to Anna?" Totsuka questioned.

Zack lifted his arm, and pulled down the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a long scar that wrapped around it. "Because of this."

A short groan silenced the room, and everyone looked towards Mikoto whose golden eyes were directed on Zack. "I could've done much worse_._" Stepping towards them, he bent down and grasped Zack by the collar of his shirt. "I want all of you gone," he shot a glance towards the other boys who were pressed against the wall, "And if I see any of you near Anna again, I will show you what more I can do other than that little scar on your arm." Lifting himself up, he backed away. "—What did I just say?"

The boys behind Zack scrambled out of the room, tripping and falling their whole way out. Zack on the other hand, watched closely as he stood up off of the floor. He could feel Mikoto's eyes on his, and it wasn't something you would exactly call a "nice" feeling. Once he disappeared through the doorway, you could hear him running, and it wasn't that long until they heard the door in the front of bar shut close.

Yata blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Totsuka softly laughed as he pushed Yata out of the room, everybody besides Izumo leaving right behind them. His brown eyes locked with Mikoto's once the door shut. "Why did you let them go like that?" He questioned, his lean figure pushing off of the wall.

"She doesn't want me to do anything to them." Mikoto answered simply, stuffing a cigarette into his mouth.

Izumo couldn't help but let a smile claim his lips. "Hm. —Ah, how long will she be asleep?"

Mikoto peered towards her sleeping figure. "She'll be out for a while, I suppose."

"Well let's leave her be then." Izumo yawned, grasping the other cigarette from Mikoto's hand that he purposely held out for him. Placing the cigarette into his mouth, he opened the door and walked out.

Mikoto peered back towards Anna, his golden eyes fixated on her softened face. She was sleeping soundlessly, and looked a little too peaceful for her own good.

_"If I was wasn't so weak, I would've slapped you by now."_

Mikoto sighed softly before walking towards the bed. His large hand soon reached out and his fingers gently brushed against her cheek. A small sound erupted from the bottom of her throat, and she wriggled underneath the touch before turning the other way. He closed his eyes, and the same hand then ruffled through his hair before he left the room.

As the door shut behind him, Anna's eyes popped open, and her face claimed a flustered expression. "Mikoto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you think she'll be asleep for long?" Totsuka questioned, gently cleaning his camera with a white cloth he had pulled out of his pants' back pocket.

"Who knows." Mikoto replied, "But once she does, I'll get her down here and help her with controlling."

Snorting, Izumo shook his head before grasping the white cloth out of Totsuka's grasp. "That's for the glasses, stop using them for the camera lens."

"What?" Mikoto questioned, anger in his tone.

Giving a sheepish smile, Totsuka moved to the other side of both men before turning the camera on and lifting it up to his eye. This was something that needed to be recorded.

"_You're_ going to help with controlling?" Izumo then chuckled as he began to wipe around the base of wine glass. "I have spent over about 30,000 yen fixing up almost every part of my bar because of you."

"Hm, good point." The King declared with a groan. "You do it then."

"Wha-" Izumo shook his head, placing the glass down onto the bar's counter. "I have a bar to watch over, can't we just take some other day this week for helping her."

Totsuka peeked from behind his camera, a little stunned. "That's weird." He spoke.

"What?" Mikoto groaned yet again.

"I actually thought that _you_, Kusanagi-san, would've been one of the first of us to want to help Anna, but I guess not." And without another word, pressed his eye back to the camera.

It was time for Izumo to groan. "I want to help her, I do, but she's sleeping and nothing is happening. If something happens again today then I'll close the bar early and I'll help her." He then picked up the wine glass. "As of right now, I need to just keep my eyes on the customers."

Placing the camera away from his face, Totsuka turned it off, smiling lightly. "It's understandable." His face then scrunched. "Do any of us really know how to help her?" Izumo became stiff, his brown eyes behind purple shades shifting over towards Totsuka. As did golden ones. "Thinking about it, I don't really know for sure if we'll be able to help her with this. We all know how strong that fire of her's was." He soon scratched the back of his head, his finger tips hidden by the brown locks. "What if she has to do this all by herself? What if all we can really do is just stand by her and watch what happens?"

"I don't nesscarily think that would be a bad thing."

Anna who held her knees, sat on the middle of the stair case. Her body structure giving a definite sign of her having to be there for a while.

"Really?" Totsuka questioned, a little shocked that she was on board with it.

She blinked towards the three males before eventually standing up and making her way down onto the hardwood floor. "Yeah," she then softly shrugged. "Where's Misaki and everyone?"

"They went out for a bit." Totsuka then answered with a smile. "I think they went to the gaming center."

"Only if I was awake," Anna began. "—would've went with them."

"You're not leaving the bar for anything." Mikoto yawned, his mouth opened fairly wide and teeth were revealed; two sharp canine-like teeth at the top.

And with everything that was happening to her, to him, to the both of them, Anna couldn't help but hold a small smile on her face. _Just like a lion. _

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back on track now. Just need to get my skateboard fixed so I can ride to the library. Too tiring having to walk all the way.

Thanks for reading. See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 7

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

Thank you for reviewing...

**ShimaOverload, RimaSarugaki, AngelGirl0200, AnimeAnythingWriter, xNightDreamerx, featheredxrequiem, Kinkylittlewolf, and those who have reviewed as Guest. **

* * *

_Today is Sunday. _

_A few days ago I recieved from the looks of it... fire from Mikoto. But it was different with me. I never knew I would get it. I'm a strain. I'm a strain who had abilities before joing HOMRA. Though I'm confused as to why I would get something like that now throughout all of these years, it just sort of spurted out of nowhere. I'm learning on my own how to control. It's been pretty decent. _

_Sincerely, _

_Anna_

Anna dropped the pen she held before lowering her legs, the journal supported by her thighs staying in place. "Am I really growing up too fast?" She whispered as she peered down to the dress that covered her body; simple, red, and supported all with a white bow around the waist.

Her eyes couldn't help but peer over her breasts, they were neatly tucked away, but she knew anyone could tell that they were pretty big for her age. Trailing down, she tilted her head. Her torso was small, and she couldn't actually tell if she was what women would call "curvy" but truthfully, it didn't matter in her opinion.

Blinking to her legs, her mouth slanted. Even though her whole body was pale, they seemed to be the palest. And it was weird, because it wasn't like she didn't go outside wearing small dresses all the time.

She wasn't tall, but she wasn't all that short. Her height matched Yata's, and she knew that was a problem for him. He would get mad once the others mentioned how tall she was getting. And though she couldn't exactly say she cared about his anger issues, she wished that the others around him would cut him some slack with the teasing. Because he sure as hell didn't like it.

Lifting up an arm, Anna moved her hand around, watching as the skin around her wrist stretched gently. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, and watched quietly as flames enguled the tips of her two fingers. There was no pain, and the power almost seemed endless. It made her feel good.

A straight line formed on her lips and she soon found herself flexing the same hand as the door to her bedroom opened; ridding of the fire.

"What're you doing?" Mikoto asked, leaning against the door frame.

Anna reached for her journal before slapping it shut. "I was writing." She replied, pressing her two fingers against the lock on the center. A tiny snap rendered through both of their ears and she twisted her body around to push the journal under her pillows.

"Hm."

She then felt herself tilt as Mikoto sat down on the edge of her bed. "Do you need something?" She blinked.

"The controlling..." Anna turned her head, her red eyes soon meeting with his golden ones. "Are you doing alright?"

Biting the inside of her mouth, she turned away from his gaze. "I think I'm doing good enough." She then felt a soft pinch inside the pit of her stomach. "Ah."

"What is it?" His body straightened.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"..."

"..."

"Then go."

Mikoto watched silently as she stood up off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. His golden eyes narrowed as she was nearly damn close to trapping her hair in between the door frame because she decided to quickly glance at him. Once the door shut, a sigh made its way from between his lips. He then leaned forward, arms over his knees as he looked around. It felt weird to be where he was, but everything felt even more awkward as he realized one thing.

They shared a kiss in this room.

Fifteen year old Anna, and twenty-eight year old Mikoto shared not only a kiss in her room, but another one in his.

"What the hell am I doing?" He questioned in a short groan, before pushing a hand against his forehead.

A flush made its way from the bathroom, and soon so did Anna. Her legs crossed softly as she sat back on the bed, her eyes peering towards Mikoto. "Are you alright?" She eyed the hand that pressed to his forehead.

"Let me see what you can do." He spoke, his head lifting. "The others called about ten minutes and it seems they won a free night of ice skating."

"What does that have to do with my controlling?"

"They want you to go too."

"I thought I wasn't going anywhere." Her slight sarcastic tone had Mikoto turned his head towards her. She stiffened and peered down to her lap.

"I don't want you huddled up here." He admitted truthfully. "Just show me what you can do, and I'll watch over you tonight."

"I don't even know how to ice skate."

"..."

Sighing softly, Anna lifted up her hand and within seconds a small flame hovered against her palm. "I can already decide on how small, or how large I want the flame to be." She then paused to flex her hand, the tiny orange light disappearing. "I can even get rid of it easily."

Mikoto stood up, and headed for the door. "Start getting ready then."

"But..." She began.

"What?"

Anna then stood up herself, her facial expression softening much like a child's. "I can't ice skate, much less skate at all."

Groaning, he turned back around. "They'll help you, that's what they're going to be there for."

"Mikoto."

"What?" Mikoto then turned around, bubbling anger obvious in his voice.

"I don't know what to wear." Her small foot began to rub into the fluffy red carpet she stood on.

"Seriously." His face scrunched and he soon found himself walking towards her closest, opening it up, and taking out three items; a red long-sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. "There."

"Thank you." She whispered before reaching down and grasping onto the red shirt that laid lazily on her bed.

Mikoto didn't bother to respond as he was already beginning to grab the knob of the door, but his eyes soon peered towards the browned part of her room. The place where the fire she created directly attacked. "Wonder how long that is going to take to be fixed."

"Izumo said he'll call someone for it later." Anna replied.

"Yeah?" Reaching for the door knob once again, Mikoto finally looked away from the burnt wood.

"Mikoto."

"Anna, I'm leaving. Get dressed."

"What I said to you a couple days ago, I know it was rushed." Her tone sounded straight-forward, but it came out so softly that it made him tilt his head to hear her more clearer. "But I want you to know that I always am going to feel that way about you, and I don't exactly know what you feel for me, and I don't want to know yet." She then paused to take in a breath. "But you kissed me back that time, and I know it _must_ mean something..."

"Anna."

"Don't," she whispered. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, but you can't tell me that any of those kisses didn't mean anything. Especially the one where you forced me to take-"

"Since it seems you know everything." Mikoto spoke, his voice heightened. "Why don't you go on and tell yourself that without pratically begging me for help?"

Her mouth closed as quickly as her eyes widened.

And that was his cue; the door shut hard behind him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He hadn't meant to hurt her. There was no damned reason for him, for _anyone_, in the world to pysically or mentally hurt Anna. But he did, and he knew exactly why.

Taking the box of cigarettes out of his back pocket, Mikoto fiddled for a cigarette before using two fingers to place it into his mouth. Leaning back against the couch, he watched as everyone around him did something.

Izumo was still cleaning glasses, Dewa and Chitose sat on the stools by Izumo and talked to Totsuka who filmed Yata and Kamamoto's argument, while Bando and Shohei childishly cheered on different sides.

Though all in common; they were waiting for Anna.

And soon enough did the fifteen year old begin to walk down the stairs, wearing everything the Red King had chosen for her.

"You ready, Anna?" Totsuka questioned, a heartwarming smile splayed on his face.

She nodded.

"Alright!" Yata jumped up. "Let's go!"

"There better be alcohol there." Izumo groaned softly.

"And girls." Chitose grinned, getting a pat on the back from Dewa.

"We're not going there for girls." Kamamoto spat out.

"This event is free, of course one of the reasons we're going to go is for girls." Chitose kept the faith in his attitude, but Kamamoto soon argued back.

"We're leaving." Izumo spoke opening up the bar's doors. "That means_ now_."

The boys stiffened and soon scrambled outside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"There are two rings everyone!" A lady at the front yelled out to the entering crowd. "There is one for the kids and teenagers, and there is the other one which is a little smaller for adults. And don't forget, it's Couple's Night!"

"Where is the alcohol?"

The lady soon turned around to the manly voice with a wide smile on her face before her legs began inching back. "T-To the far left, all the way over there." She answered, finally swallowing the spit that kept in the back of her throat.

"Madam, thank you." Izumo pushed Mikoto over to the side, and reached out to grasp for her hand. "Shall we see each other again tonight, let me buy you something to drink." The woman nodded, leaving to the other side of the room as soon as he let go of her hand. "Mikoto, let's go." He then groaned before pushing the other man towards the direction she pointed them in.

"Anna come with me." Totsuka gripped her hand before pulling her along with him.

"Tatara." She began, a bright red shade claiming her cheeks. "I can't ice skate."

"That's what I'm here for, Anna." He answered with a soft chuckle. "Now let's get ready."

She felt her face become even more flustered. "Okay."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Izumo turned his head towards Mikoto who took another sip of his beer. He then leaned his elbow onto the small table they sat at. "You're not going to go?"

"You'd look much better fluttering out there." He answered truthfully, taking yet another sip.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Izumo huffed, before leaning back against his chair. His eyes soon landed on two paticular people, and he gave a small chuckle. "There are so many things about that kid that we don't know about. He can even skate." Pointing towards the closest ring, Izumo leaned forward to take a closer look. "Anna looks like she's having some fun though."

Mikoto looked to where Izumo was pointing and watched as Totsuka wrapped an arm around Anna's waist and slid her along with him. Her small, trembling hands grasped onto him for dear life once he turned them around, but a small smile in the end graced her thin lips.

"What are those two doing?" Izumo then questioned before standing up, and moving forward. "Anna, Totsuka! Watch out!" He exclaimed.

Mikoto was soon standing up once two girls gained on them, the one on the left soon pushing into Anna, knocking her forward, and sending her body sliding into the far end side of the ring. Totsuka who lost his balance and fell back was soon getting up to retrieve the girl who laid still against the ice. Everybody began to gather around, but stayed out of the way once the brown-haired male huddled the small white-haired girl into his arms.

"Anna!" He cried loudly. "Can you hear me?"

Mikoto who began to push people out of the way as he made it towards the entrance of the ring, was soon held back with force.

"You can't go out onto the ice without skates, sir!" The man warned, but soon let go and ran away as golden eyes flared with such intensity and hands burned with flames.

Entering the skating ring, his hands covered in fire, The Red King dismissed the screams and widened stares of people as they raced to get out.

"King." Totsuka held tightly onto the small form in his arms. "She's alive, but unconscious."

"Mikoto put those away." Izumo then spoke. "You'll melt the ring."

Upon hearing those words, he waved his arms and the flames dispersed. "Give me her."

"Give you her?" Totsuka questioned. "We're taking her to the hospital right?"

"Of course we are." Yata then answered before Izumo could.

Totsuka peered down at Anna, her body was cold, but her face was softened and seemed as if she was only sleeping. "I'm sorry, Anna." He held her tightly against his body. "I'm so sorry." Leaning away from her, he stretched his arms out.

Mikoto then leaned down onto a knee before lifting her up in his arms. "It wasn't your fault, Totsuka." He then began to walk away as the brown-haired male hung his head even lower.

"Did anyone even see who it was?" Yata questioned.

"It was two girls, both had blond hair." Izumo spoke. "Probably girls from Anna's school."

"Why is everybody targetting Anna?" Kamamoto watched Mikoto as he stepped out of the ring. "Is she actually like some big bully at school or am I missing something?"

"They're probably jealous." Totsuka whispered, before lifting up off of the ice.

"That could be it." Izumo agreed, waving his hands over the male to make he didn't fall.

"It is it." Totsuka then used the side of the ring for balance. "They're most likely jealous that Zack one of the most popular boys in school had her."

"What if they were ordered by that kid or something to do that?" Izumo pressed a couple of fingers to his forehead. "It's unlikely considering they had to go through Mikoto, but it's also likely."

"Does this dickhead have a deathwish?" Yata shaked with anger.

"Maybe, maybe not." Izumo replied. "But it doesn't matter to Mikoto, and it shouldn't matter to us either. Anna is hurt, and we all need to be there for her." Pausing he peered over towards the doors where they entered. "Let's go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Opening her eyes, she felt the pain hit straight to her neck. Pressing a hand against the skin, she blinked trying her best to rid of the blurriness.

"How're you feeling?" A familiar voice questioned, and Anna sunk into the soft material under her. Two words entered her mind.

_Deja vu._

"My neck is killing me." She explained. "Though my whole body is pratically in pain."

Mikoto leaned forward. "All I know was that two girls pushed you, didn't really catch a lot."

"Hope they're happy."

"I should've dealt with them." Mikoto then replied. "I would've burned both of them to a crisp."

"Miko-"

"But I know that's not what you want."

Anna tilted her head to look at him, her eyes scanning over his defined face. "Where are the others?"

"Told them to go home not that long ago. The nurses needed to give you some medication for the pain." He answered. "They all refused at first, especially Totsuka."

"Tatara." She whispered. "...Is he alright?"

"He's fine, but he's more over worried about how you are. He thinks everything that happened is his fault."

"What?" Anna exclaimed sitting straight up but soon regretting it as her mind swirled.

"Don't you move." Mikoto softly placed her back down against the hospital bed. "You're going to stay here overnight."

A frown creased onto her lips. "Are you going home?"

"No." He answered almost reflexively. "You think I would just go home and leave you here. You're my responsibility."

"It seems like something you would do." She answered truthfully.

"But you are _my_ responsibility, I'm your guardian." His voice was smooth and Anna felt numb as her red orbs traveled over what she knew was his lips. "You understand that right?" His hand then reached forward and a thumb soon stroked her cheek.

"Yes." She answered yet again truthfully. "But why can't it be more?"

"Anna." Mikoto began. How the hell did they get so quickly into situations like this?

"Mikoto." Anna then grasped his hand with both of hers.

"You're only," he paused, stiffening as a kiss was placed onto the palm of his hand. "...fifteen." He then finished as she placed another one against his wrist. "Anna, stop." She placed a kiss against his fingers, before half-lidded eyes met his and her teeth scraped his skin.

"_Make me_."

His eyes narrowed. _The drugs are kicking in. _He then pulled his arm away from her grasp. "Go to sleep, Anna."

"Kiss me and I'll go to sleep." Anna then reached out and her fingers dug into his arm. "If you kiss me Mikoto, I'll go to sleep and you won't even have to stay overnight."

"This is ridiculous." His teeth crushed against each other.

"I know I am." Anna then answered, and Mikoto turned his head towards her with a blank expression.

Sighing, the Red King then leaned forward and inched towards her lips but his head soon lifted and he placed a kiss against her forehead.

"No, wait." Anna began, her eyelids felt heavy.

"You never said where." Mikoto stated, leaning back into his chair. "The drugs they gave you are working."

"You're horrible." She cried in a whisper, her face glistening with newly shed tears. "Mikoto, you're horrible."

"I've been called worse things." He answered, trying his hardest to dismiss her sobbing. _The drugs are speaking. I thought they were suppose to have her fall asleep by now. _Turning his head to look at her, he soon sighed. "Stop crying, Anna."

But she didn't. Her small body spasmped with each sniffle.

Mikoto came to think about how she was when she wasn't hopped up on drugs. She would never be like this. And though it's funny to think that Anna could actually be this way if she didn't go through so much as a child, he in truth didn't want her to be. She kept her own, and that's what he really wanted. She could be annoying and straight-forward, but she also could be shy and quiet.

He watched as her chest heaved softly, her crying beggining to cease. She was finally falling asleep.

A strain or not. She's _human._

Leaning forward, Mikoto pressed a finger against her chin before eventually lifting her head up and pressing his lips against hers. Upon feeling the small whisp of breath blown to his face, he pushed down, their mouths gently melding together.

_She was the clan's princess._

She moaned softly against the kiss as his large, warm hands lost themselves in her hair. Her pale fingers fluttering along the fabric of his leather jacket.

_She was Anna._

Parting from his face, her eyes; half-lidded, eventually closed. "Mikoto." His name left her mouth in a whisper.

_She was his._

Peering down at her lips, Mikoto soon pressed his forehead against hers. Her sleeping face soothed him, and he soon found himself brushing his fingers through her hair once again. The silky strands wrapping around his hand.

His face then darkened before he leaned back against his seat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Anna."

Red eyes flickered open, and danced around the room before lazily landing on Izumo; his smiling face was joined by the others. "Where's Mikoto?" She then questioned as he wasn't any where to be found.

"He left this morning." Her eyes then popped over to Totsuka. "He said he needs to go somewhere, and will be back in a few days."

"A few days?" Anna found herself tracing over her lips with her fingers.

"He also said he needed to think over some things." Izumo shrugged. "It's King, what do you expect? Anyways, how're you feeling?"

Feeling her body stiffen at his words, the strain then let out an inaudible sigh. "Fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter seven for everyone! Drop a short review, maybe? Follow? Favorite?

Alright, so about three days ago... I've gotten a message regarding Anna being a little too OOC and the messenger (whose name shall not be typed because they wanted it that way) told me it would be a good idea to tell all of you what I told her.

So here, we all know how in K: Memory of Red, how sort of lively Anna is. You know, smiling, pouting, blushing, crying, etc... Because it's in the past, and everyone is _together_; happy.

Then we all know how Anna is in K Project, she is again sort of mute, occasionally speaking a few words and even sentences. And that's because Totsuka had passed away. Mikoto became farther apart from the group after Totsuka died, and I think Anna resorted back to her old self because of those occurrences.

Overall, what I wanted to say is that Totsuka is alive in my story and well Anna is going to be a little different from how she is in K Project. :)

Thank you all for reading! I hope to you see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**King's Jealousy**

Chapter 8

* * *

**- Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, and the words that will continue to fill each chapter. All characters belong to GoRa/GoHands, unless I state otherwise.

Thank you for reviewing...

**ShimaOverload, chickypeg, Kinkylittlewolf, featheredxrequiem, AnimeAnythingWriter, xNightDreamerx, and those under the name of Guest. **

* * *

"Knock, knock." A soft voice rendered from behind Anna's door.

"Come in." An equally soft voice replied.

Red eyes met with brown eyes and Anna couldn't help but give a small smile as Totsuka peeked his head in.

"You're up early." He then paused, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why?"

"School." Anna answered, gesturing to her school uniform.

"I can see that." Totsuka tilted his head, peering over her. She wore a white collared shirt with golden buttons down the middle, accompanied by a black cardigan which held loosely around her hands. A black skirt weighed on her hips, and long black socks fitted around her pale legs. She wasn't wearing shoes but by the position he caught her in, it looked as if she was beginning to place them on. "I was just wondering because your bus doesn't come for another two hours."

"I was going to cook myself breakfast today." Anna shrugged softly.

"Ah, I can make you some if you'd like." Totsuka chuckled. "I stayed over by accident, it's the least I can do."

"Can I-I..."

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"Can I," she paused, a blush streaking hard across her cheeks. "...make you breakfast instead?"

The brown-haired male was quiet momentarily, before eventually pressing a slender finger against his chin. "You'd do that for me?" He chuckled once again. Her face only became even more flustered as she began to nod. "Yes. It would an honor my dear princess, to taste _your_ cooking." Totsuka then half-bowed, and Anna was sent into a blushing frenzy.

"Tatara." She cried softly.

He began to laugh again. "Sorry, sorry."

Anna bit the inside of her mouth, averting her view from his gaze before plopping down onto her bed. She peered towards the floor, her small fingers grasping tightly onto the red blanket underneath her. Totsuka blinked before giving a smile, and making his way in front of her. He soon sat on his knees and leaned forward.

"Anna what's wrong?"

"Huh?" She gasped, white bangs flinging and plopping against her forehead.

"Are you alright?" His smile widened slightly. "What's with the sudden change of mood?"

She wanted to tell him that she was fine. That she was just thinking, and there was absolutely nothing wrong. But she didn't feel as it was the right thing to do. He cared. She knew he cared, and it only made her feel guilty if she didn't let him know. Soon enough she was blurting something out.

"I like Mikoto."

Totsuka's smiled slanted. "I know." His hand then reached out and grasped her's. "I've known."

Anna observed their hands, before shaking her head. "Everything changed once I entered my first year of high school." She then paused. "That was when I realized my feelings were much more than admiration for him, for Mikoto."

"It's understandable." Totsuka nodded, wanting her to know that he was on her side. "Have you told Mikoto?"

Anna's cheeks began to burn. "We've kissed."

Totsuka's eyes widened. "K-Kiss? Uwah, Kusanagi-san will have a cow!"

"Don't tell him." She tried hiding her face even more behind her cascade of long white hair.

"Anna." Totsuka began. "How about you tell me everything?" She became mute, her body stiffened as well. No sounds whatsoever were audible in the room, and it made the male a little uneasy. "Anna it's alright." He squeezed her hand. "I'm surprised, and a little taken aback, but I'm here for you. I will always be."

"The first time was in my room. I told him that I loved him, and then kissed him. I felt him kiss back. But he soon pushed me away from him, and stormed out of my room." She cringed with just the thought about it. "I cried all night."

A couple of fingers softened strands of hair against her cheek, before her face was completely cupped by Totsuka's hands. "Anna, you have to understand that it's King we're talking about. He's watched over you for years, and though Kusanagi-san is your rightful guardian, Mikoto is just probably having a hard time processing things because I mean you're thirteen years younger than him. If he loves you the way you love him, there's probably some time for you both to just relax." He paused, taking a moment look over her facial features. "I mean you said he kissed you, that can mean something."

Anna nodded, her hands unconsciously overlapping over his. "Thank you, Tatara."

Totsuka nodded, eyebrows furrowing once he caught the sight of Anna's eyes widening. "Anna?"

Her head soon turned, and so did his. The sight of Mikoto leaning against the door frame, hands stuffed into leather pockets had Anna's tiny body trembling. Totsuka could only give a sheepish smile, before placing a hand awkwardly behind his head.

"King. Welcome back."

"Mm." Mikoto nodded, tilting his head to peer over towards Anna who he could obviously tell was shaking. "Let me talk to Anna for a bit."

Totsuka stood up, before patting Anna's head and making his way out of the room. Once the door shut, Anna turned away from Mikoto's gaze. "Welcome back." She spoke softly before leaning over and grasping for her shoes only to freeze as Mikoto moved in front of her.

"What were you and Totsuka doing?" He questioned, his voice a bit strained.

"Talking." She answered almost reflexively.

"So he has to hold your face in place just to talk to you?" Another question. Anna just wanted to go make breakfast.

"He was explaining something important to me." She answered again, lifting up one of her boots.

"Hm." Mikoto angrily snatched the boot out of her hold, before leaning down onto one knee.

Anna gasped as his hand soon gripped onto her ankle. She watched with widened eyes as he gently began to pull at the strings of her boot with his teeth. Her small foot was then pressed against his thigh as he used his fingers to pull at the last two strings. The blush on her face undeniably obvious. Once he finished, she softly pressed her thigh against her chest.

"I could've done it myself." Anna spoke, stiffening as she felt a warm hand grip tight on the back of her leg. "But thank you." She then quickly whispered noticing the tension in Mikoto's golden eyes.

"Give me the other boot." He spoke in a demanding tone and only did the strain notice a few moments later that she was actually clutching the other boot in her arms. She handed him the boot, watching silently as he began to put it on her foot. His hands were hot and it surprisingly soothed her.

"Where did you go Mikoto?" She asked with impatience, observing his hands as they began to fix her boot laces. One curled into a fist and Anna couldn't help but widen her eyes in confusion.

"Needed some time to think." He answered lifting himself up off of her floor.

"About what?" She knew what he was thinking about. She wanted to purge. She needed to hear it specifically from him.

"Don't act like you don't know." He replied leaning against the wall by her door.

A soft sighed escaped from between her lips before her eyes closed. "And have you decided anything?"

Mikoto grunted, stepping forward until his knee touched hers. Anna peered up at him, trying her hardest to swallow the spit in the back of her throat as his golden eyes narrowed. "Eighteen."

_What?_ "Eighteen?" She whispered back.

Closing his eyes, he backed away from her before turning around and leaving the room without another word.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wait, Anna made this?"

"She sure did. Go ahead and taste it. It's delicious."

Izumo looked down at the plate, and bowl set down in front of him. Feeling the little rumble in his stomach he couldn't help but give a small smile. Steamed rice, miso soup, and a side of pickled vegetables.

Totsuka smiled. "Anna's definitely wife material, don't you think?"

"Eh?" Izumo straightened his posture. "Are you inferring-"

"No, not at all." Totsuka lifted his hands and began to shake them in front of his face. "I just felt like mentioning it."

Peering over towards Mikoto who sat on the couch, Izumo lifted an eyebrow. "Did you eat any, Mikoto?"

As expected. No answer.

Totsuka leaned forward, a big smile plastered on his face. "He already had four bowls, and he even ate most of the other boys' servings of pickled veggies."

"No way." Izumo whispered. "At least he's cutting back."

"I can hear you." Mikoto's voice rumbled and Totsuka couldn't help but chuckle as Izumo gave their King a smug face.

A couple of light knocks on the double doors caught their attention, and Totsuka was eventually making his way towards the front.

"Hello." A soft voice spoke as one of the doors opened. Totsuka blinked. The woman in front of him was American. It was obvious that she was older than all three of them.

"Mrs. Cross" Izumo called with a grin. "What can I do for you at this time of day, milady?"

"I wanted to invite you a party that I am hosting tonight. A clam bake, if you will." Mrs. Cross was fluent in Japanese apparently.

"Sounds exciting." Izumo claimed. "But I think I might have to decline, Mademoiselle."

"Why is that?" She questioned with a small frown. "All the food you can eat, isn't that good for something?"

The bartender chuckled. "Alright, alright. Are guests allowed?"

"Three is the maximum." Mrs. Cross responded with a smile. Her teeth were perfectly white, and straight.

"Okay." Izumo agreed, bending forward as he grasped her hand and kissed it. "When is it?"

She grabbed a small card from her black purse before handing it to him. "It's not all that long." She then lifted a hand before placing it against his cheek. "See you there."

"As _I_, will _you_." Izumo grinned as she turned around and began walking away. Totsuka's face scrunched as the door shut behind her.

"A cougar, Kusanagi-san?" He then questioned before shivering. "I thought I knew you better."

"She's not a cougar, idiot." Izumo smacked him upside the head. "She's only 36."

"Still..." Totsuka whispered, beginning to rub the throbbing spot. "Do you two only-"

"Of course not." Izumo replied. "She is a great kisser though."

"Ah, come on! I don't need to know that!"

"You shouldn't have asked!"

"I didn't ask!"

Izumo sighed deeply before turning towards Mikoto. "Mind coming?" A simple grunt from their King had the bartender shrugging. "Totsuka?"

"Course." Totsuka replied. "Who're you going to pick out of the others?"

"There's no challenge there." Izumo shook his head. "I'll just take you and Anna."

Mikoto's eyes opened, and Totsuka smiled. "Great choice. Let's just hope she says yes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No."

"But Anna-"

"I have nothing to wear."

Izumo raised an eyebrow towards Totsuka who just smiled. "So if we got you something to wear, would you go?"

She nodded.

"Alright. King we'll be back."

Mikoto nodded.

"Red." Anna whispered, and the two men stopped in place, turning their heads around. "The dress has to be red."

Izumo grinned, and Totsuka nodded. "Got it."

Once they left, Anna peered over the bar. None of the others had came over today. And though it was weird, she sort of felt relieved. After Izumo explained to her about the party, and how there would only be three guests allowed, she knew there would mostly be a problem if all of them were here right now. Maybe, just maybe it was a good thing.

Her eyes soon landed on Mikoto who looked as if he was sleeping. He wasn't.

_What did he mean by eighteen? Does it have something to do with my age? _Anna stiffened. _If I'm eighteen, does that mean- _

"What're you thinking about?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" She questioned, big eyes blinking.

"Your face." Mikoto lifted his head. "I know when you're thinking."

"Eighteen." Anna answered.

"What about eighteen?"

"I was thinking of why you said eighteen earlier." She then stood up. "And I think I know why."

The edge of Mikoto's mouth turned up, and Anna watched silently as the man before her smirked. "Do you?"

"When I turn eighteen, we can be together."

"Is that so?"

Anna felt the immediate anger build up inside of her. He was teasing her. "Can you just tell me?" She spat out, a little taken aback at the venom that slipped along with her words. Only did she stiffen as Mikoto stood up himself. And soon she found herself backing up against a wall as he took steps forward.

A hand soon slammed itself by her head, and hot breath tickled against her ear. "Tell you what?"

"I want to know what you mean by eighteen." Her voice was a bit strained as the position they both were in had her a little embarrassed.

"Tell me what happens after you become eighteen?" He questioned, leaning forward, his face inches from hers.

"I don't know." She began to avert her eyes form his gaze.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed and soon he was gripping her chin. "You graduate." Her eyelids flickered, obviously still not really getting where this was going. "And you then have your whole life ahead of you."

She closed her eyes tightly, and tried her best to shake her head out of his grasp, but nothing prevailed. "Don't even try that." She began, her tone flat. A weird sense of seriousness laid in her eyes. "My decision for wanting you will not change."

Sighing, Mikoto stepped back, softly releasing her chin before turning around and walking away.

"Why're you walking away from me?" She pushed into him, arms clinging tightly around his waist.

"They'll be home soon." Mikoto spoke, having her flinch.

"I don't care." She pressed her face into his back, her cheek softly nuzzling against his coat. "I just don't care."

A groan emanated from the bottom of his throat. "You're going to regret all of this."

"Huh?" Anna gasped as her body was pulled around, small hands gripping onto hard biceps as she was tilted backwards. "Mikoto?"

His teeth clenched. "Say you don't want this. Because I swear if you so as much resist me after this, I will become angry."

Lifting an arm, her hand traveled along his before finding his cheek and cupping it. Her thumb subtly stroked it over and over again. "I won't."

A pained expression overtook Mikoto's face before his much larger hand was soon overlapping hers and squeezing it. He saw a tear drop from the edge of Anna's eye and he leaned forward, wiping away the tiny salt drop from her cheek with his palm, smoothing it. He leaned his forehead against hers, her white bangs disheveling. It was warm, and it surprisingly soothed him.

But then there it was.

A tiny bright flame kept in the inner iris of her left eye.

The mark that she received from him.

He dropped a gentle kiss against the very same eye, liking the way she squinted only one eyelid. It was cute. And he was man enough to say so.

His hand snaked its way around her back, fingers curling into her long, white hair before backing her up against the wall once again. The back of one her heels collided with the wood as his arms wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head back, letting it rest against the wall as his chin planted itself atop of her forehead.

They stayed that way for a while, it felt like hours. And honestly both of them didn't want to let go. Anna clutched onto Mikoto while in his mind, he simply just held her. After a few moments, they found themselves in a different position. The side of her face pressed against his chest and her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. His face was stuffed into the crook of her neck and his arms splayed limp by his sides.

"Mikoto, are you tired?" Anna questioned, breaking the silence.

"I guess." Mikoto mumbled. The young strain stiffened at the huff of breath that hit her neck, before her arms tightened around his shoulders.

"Are you coming with us?" Her fingers began to stroke the red hair that laid against his neck.

"Do you want me to?" He lifted his head to look over her face.

She blushed easily, stuffing her face back against his chest, her hand now began to mess with fur that hung around the collar of his coat. "I mean you don't have to go just because I want you to," she then paused, "I mean I can always have Totsuka escort me. Maybe even Izumo."

Before she even knew it, Mikoto was pinching her cheek. "Look, brat."

"I was only kidding." She stated, overlapping his hand with both of hers. "It hurts, Mikoto. Stop please."

Mikoto stopped as asked, but his fingers trailed along her cheek, smoothing the newly formed red spot. "You bruise too easily."

"I'm sorry?" Her head tilted in confusion.

Why in the hell was he so drawn to her?

His mind kept reprimanding him to leave her alone. Telling him that she was family, she was too young, she had a life ahead of her. But his heart wanted her. He hadn't noticed it as quickly as she did, but his heart did in fact want her. _He_ wanted her. Body and soul.

"Don't apologize." He heard himself saying as the doors to the bar opened. He backed away from her, plopping down on the couch in time as Totsuka came through and lifted a bag in the air. Anna had already began to walk over to him, and Izumo; a soft smile spread across her face.

"It's really pretty." Totsuka gave her a heart-warming smile in return. "I really liked this other one, but Kusanagi-san didn't seem to fancy it at all."

"It was short." Izumo spoke. "Way too short."

"Kusanagi san, this one is the same length." The brown-haired male sneered with a small chuckle. "And besides this one has a slit!"

Izumo ignored him before handing Anna a shoe box. "I hope you like them, they're also red."

"Thank you." She whispered. Peering towards Totsuka, she thanked him as well before grabbing the bag from his hand and making her way to the stairs. As she turned the hall, Totsuka blinked towards Mikoto who was resting.

"You sure you don't want to come?" He questioned, the same warm smile he gave Anna graced upon his lips.

"I'm going." Mikoto answered. "But don't think I'm wearing a suit."

"It's alright. We're not either." Izumo added. "Mrs. Cross may be rich, but she actually doesn't like those kind of parties. She thinks it's kind of stereotypical actually."

"I don't agree." Totsuka spoke.

"I don't either." Izumo responded with a shrug.

"Tatara." A soft voice called from the upstairs and Totsuka turned around with a smile on his face.

"Anna?"

"Up here."

Totsuka then saw Anna's head peeking around from the corner of the hall. "What's wrong? Does it not fit?"

"I think the zipper is stuck." She looked embarrassed, and all Totsuka could do was chuckle before walking towards the stairs and up. Watching her turn around with her hair in one hand, Totsuka leaned forward and pulled the zipper, giving a small sigh of relief as it went up.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

The dress was a sparkling red, sleeveless, and stopped just above her knees; the slit on the side revealing mid-thigh, down. Little red bows circled around her ankles as they connected with the dark red heels she wore. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, one that most likely took a few seconds.

Still Anna just had the audacity to look beautiful with whatever she wore and that was definitely one of the things that Totsuka adored about her.

Wrapping his arm gently around hers, he lead her downstairs. She couldn't keep herself from blushing because he walked slowly down on each step, and it made it seem like she was getting married or something for that case. As her heels touched the bar's floor, Anna noticed that Mikoto was gazing over at her and it only made things worse. She wanted to go back up stairs and put on so many clothes to where she couldn't breath, she had never felt so flushed in her life before.

"Yes, suits you very well." Izumo nodded. Anna's heart froze and she hung her head low.

"When is the party again?" Totsuka's brows furrowed as he peered over to the bartender.

"Well it's a little past five right now, the party starts at six, and supposedly ends at ten."

"Maybe we could make something to waste time?"

Izumo shrugged. "Matter of fact..."

"Eh?"

"Let's heat up the leftovers of Anna's delicious breakfast."

"Perfect, Kusanagi-san!"

**.**

**.**

** . **

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Totsuka frowned, hanging over the driver's side chair.

"Of course I do. The map on my phone says we should be there in approximately one minute." Izumo snapped to the brown-haired male who slumped in his seat.

Anna had chosen to sit in the front with Izumo, while Totsuka and Mikoto shared the back. Izumo's car wasn't small, but it wasn't that big either. Everybody would joke around with the bartender, complaining that he should get a mini-van, but that didn't seem to please him as he was seen to already grabbing Yata and Chitose by the back of their necks like a mother cat to its kittens.

"Look, we're here." Izumo clicked the button on the top of his phone, and pointed over towards a gated entrance.

"Finally." Totsuka sighed.

Seeing a man in the front, Izumo decided that it was valet parking only. "Alright, we should get out now." Once everyone was out of the car, Izumo handed the man dressed in red his keys before turning to the others and grinning. "Let's go in."

"This is a really huge backyard." Totsuka blinked in amazement. People were everywhere. Tables were everywhere. There was a band. Even an orchestra.

"What the hell kind of party is this?" Mikoto questioned, obviously a little irked at the setup.

"Who cares." Izumo spoke through his smile as he noticed that Mrs. Cross noticed him. "There's food."

That seemed to help.

Anna soon clutched tightly onto Mikoto's clothed arm. There were a lot of grey blurs, and it sort of made her feel uncomfortable. He peered down towards her, noticing her uneasiness, but said nothing as the blond woman was already in their presence.

"You're early!" She exclaimed with a loud laugh, that made almost all of them twitch. Mikoto just stared at her with a face of slight disgust. The woman wore a plain white dress, a black belt around the middle all accompanied by beige wedges. Her arms were covered in wood bracelets and her makeup was a little too heavy in more ways than one.

"Ah, yeah." Izumo didn't exactly know what to answer back with. "There's a lot of people here. It seems to be a very nice gathering."

"I know, isn't it?" Mrs. Cross peered around before placing a hand over the top of her mouth. "Zachary! Oh Zachary. Come over here, and meet my special guests."

Anna turned her head, quivering in sight. Her body was frozen. She felt Mikoto stiffen, and she could also feel her clansmembers auras shift.

The boy himself stood there, the breath knocked out of his system as he looked paler than even Anna herself.

Izumo's eye then twitched.

"He's your son!"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally. I'm so tired, and I need some real sleep. It feels so good to have finished this chapter.

I wanted to mention that Anna and Mikoto aren't exactly_ together, together_ now. I still want Mikoto to dwell on his thoughts. As we all are pretty sure if they were **canon** in K, Mikoto wouldn't accept easily. Though we all wish he would! But we know truthfully that he'd have those doubts.

Also I know that (Anna/Mikoto) they've probably seemed a little OOC in this chapter, but then again if you read my author's note last chapter, you'll get it.

Including the fact that only people who can fit the characters just right are the characters their selves.

Thank you for reading! See you next chapter. :)


End file.
